Connor-Dave Friendship
The friendship between Connor DeLaurier and Dave Turner formed in Season 9. Friendship History Overview This friendship started sometime during Season 9, but as their friendship grew, Dave's popularity decreased because Connor was considered an outcast. They are still friends, but do not hang out as frequently. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, the two are standing next to each other when they go to ask Holly J. for a favor. In Somebody, Dave shows Connor a magazine that show Megan Fox from Transformers, until Ms. Kwan confiscates it and puts Connor in detention at which Dave tries to get Connor out of. At basketball practice, Connor tries to talk with the other teammates but Ethan McBride starts dissing and making fun of Connor, and Dave seems to just to be like a bystander. Dave eventually stands up for Connor and the whole basketball team takes his side. In Heart Like Mine (1), Connor and Dave are checking out Coach Carson's girlfriend. They are also at the athletics's banquet practicing. In Heart Like Mine (2), Connor and Dave are confused when they witness Coach Carson getting arrested. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Dave is back at Degrassi and is with his best friend Connor. As they stand outside, Connor and Dave both check out Alli as she walks into school. Connor also suggests that Dave should be tenth grade class rep, because he'll be good for it. Later on, him and Connor are in the hallways and they are talking about why Alli is acting so weird, since they were friendly all summer. Dave makes a remark about Connor's Asperger's Syndrome. In What a Girl Wants (2), Connor and Wesley support Dave's election by rapping. In Breakaway (1), Connor and Dave hear about Clare getting a boob job. In Breakaway (2), Connor, Dave, Wesley, K.C. and Jenna are talking about Clare's "fake boobs" and when Dave's asked if he would want his Asperger's fixed Connor says no uncomfortably. In 99 Problems (2), Clare, Dave and Connor join in Alli in dancing at the football game since her dance crew is a no-show. In Try Honesty (2), Connor, Dave and Wesley sign up for Band Slam and call themselves "The Three Tenners." In Try Honesty (2), Connor tells Dave his singing sucks and Dave calls him and Wesley losers. Dave is also hurt that his voice was changed by computer. In You Don't Know My Name (1), Dave notices Connor sleeping in class and he tells Dave and Wesley he was up all night playing video games. When Dave and Wesley ask him to play hoops Connor tells him he's waiting for a message from his "girl-friend." Dave tells him "shut the front door" but Connor tells them yes and points to the computer saying LoveQueen16, Dave and Wesley laugh and tell him to play hoops and Connor says he'll be out in a minute. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Dave and Wesley find out about Connor wanting to meet LoveQueen16. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16 online, against Dave and Wesley's opinions. He is playing a game of Realm of Doom, with her, until Dave and Wesley walk in the mic room. He shuts the game off, and listens to them bombarding him with advice. Dave asks him why he still talks to her, if she is like 42, and he was -12 when she was born. Dave tells him that it's just plain weird, and asks what he sees in her. Connor tells them that she's just a friend that he plays "ROD" with, Wesley agrees that ROD is cool, but that they're his friends. Connor tells them that she's different, and she listens to him and understands him. Dave and Wesley try to tell him that they do all that stuff, but he doesn't seem to listen or care. Dave tries to tell him to get over her, but Connor isn't too sure what's to get over. They leave, and he continues to play ROD. Later, Dave comes up with the perfect plan to show Connor that there are other girls that are their age, that he can interact with. They go on a chat roulette type site called, ChatSoFast. They go through lots of people until they find three girls their age, Wesley and Dave are ready to smoothly talk to them, and they tell Connor to start up a conversation. Connor types them, "do you guys play realm of doom?", they stare confused. Dave feels that Connor's going to make them leave the chat, so he then takes over. Connor is mad at Dave, and looks around concerned. Connor leaves, and a few moments after Wesley and Dave walk in trying to find Connor, they don't know where he is, and Wesley goes on the ROD website to see if anything is up, Dave figures that Connor probably went with the online girl to get the expansion pack. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Dave and Wesley are still trying to regain Connor's friendship again. Later on, Dave and Wesley are playing Frogger with Mr. Simpson, and Connor. In Halo (2), Connor and Dave are talking with Wesley in the cafeteria. In When Love Takes Over, Connor and Wesley make fun of Dave liking Sadie, due to their height difference. Season 11 In Cry Me A River (2), Dave convinces Connor and Wesley to dress like girls to prove his point, but they disagree. Season 12 In Closer To Free (1), Dave tells Jenna that she can't be in his and Alli's group because he already said Connor could be in it. In Closer To Free (2), they are both featured in the "Stuff Clare Says" video along with K.C. and Adam. In Zombie (1), Connor asks Dave to start dating Alli again since she is "hogging" Jenna. Dave rejects the idea since he and Alli have grown apart, and Connor gets the idea to try and get Alli and Eli together. Season 13 In Young Forever, they are seen hugging each other at Adam's memorial. Trivia *They both tried to flirt with Fiona Coyne. *Both have a conflict with Luke Baker. *They were both in the band The Three Tenners, along with Wesley Betenkamp. *They were in Romeo and Jules: Dave played Romeo and Connor played Friar Lawrence. *They both had romantic feelings for Jenna Middleton, but only Connor had a relationship with her. *Both have fought a member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department and the Degrassi Basketball Team. *In Closer to Free (2), they both imitated Clare Edwards for the "Stuff Clare Says" Twitter video. Gallery 2rtwo.jpg Halo-pt1-11.jpg wesley-dave-and-connor-degrassi-14746787-602-413.jpg Breakaway00026.png Degrassi-episode-13-06.jpg 0000069072_20100715151202.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png photo (11).PNG FGHJJHGFJHJJJJ.jpg Normal 10x01 (91).jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-3.jpg Davecant.jpg 345r.JPG 4563.JPG Normal 1012 (144).jpg Cmr04.PNG Degrassi-episode-14-08.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-06.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-07.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Wesley Pogo-Sticking In His Degrassi Uniform Looking Scared In Front Of The Entire School.jpg 06 (2).jpg 642.jpg 135.jpg Degrassi-episode-31-12.jpg 76yegf.jpg 06 (8).jpg E454.PNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 13